


baby talk

by frostedlipstick



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Request Fill, Sleepovers, fuck the male screenwriters and also canon, honestly this is tooth rotting levels of fluff, more fluff than a mohair sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedlipstick/pseuds/frostedlipstick
Summary: [FILL]do a bev x gretta fic. any prompt.





	baby talk

**Author's Note:**

> i love my lesbians. written for [mikeverly](http://mikeverly.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> apologies for any spelling/grammar errors! my laptop keyboard is a pos.
> 
> the title is the [alisha song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qnSSZ0jH6Bg).

" _Ow_! Gretta!"

"Sit _still_ , Miss Marsh. I know _exxxx_ - _actly_ what I'm doing."

Beverly huffed and pouted. "I don't see why I have to have my hair like this, anyway."

"I can just as easily get the Conair out and press some stars into here."

"No!"

"Then sit." Gretta pressed a gentle kiss to Beverly's temple as she carefully twisted a coil of her flaming hair upwards, securing it with a gold bobby pin. Beverly knotted her fingers in her lap, wincing a little at the tugging feeling as her hair was pulled taut at her scalp. Gretta's fingers shaped her hair like a craftsman shaped a clay figure, deftly wrapping a final lock around the high crown that was secured in place with what Beverly guessed was the 1000th bobby pin of the evening. She heard the familiar fizz of the can of hairspray, and sucked in her breath, closing her eyes tight as Gretta doused her hair in a cloud of the stuff. Beverly made a mental note to not light any cigarettes up for a while in her girlfriend's room as she slowly blinked her eyes open, screwing her face up at the fruity chemical smell of hairspray. Gretta tapped her shoulders, and she wriggled around on her butt, coming face-to-face with her reflection in the mirror Gretta was holding up.

"I-I look-" She stared at her face, self-consciously turning her head to the side, gently touching the centre of her scalp. The hairstyle made her look elegant. Ladylike. Beautiful. A million words she would never use for herself. Gretta had dutch-braided half of her fluffy red hair, tying it up in a crown around her head, pulling a few strands down so it didn't look harsh, painstakingly securing it all with bobby pins. The rest hung in a brushed waterfall down her back, much sleeker and glossier than she could have ever got it. She looked like one of the fairy princesses she had read about as a little girl.

"Beautiful? Amazing? Gorgeous?" Gretta offered a few words, gently booping Beverly on the nose with her index fingertip. "They all fit before this."

Beverly threw her arms around Gretta's neck, hugging her tight. "Thank you!"

"Seeeee? All that pain was worth it! Hey, beauty is pain," Gretta said, her fingers absentmindedly drawing patterns on Beverly's back as she wriggled her head to fit in the crook of the blonde's shoulder. "You think Elle MacPherson ever went a day in her life without a little pain? Nope! Now, sit back again. We have makeup to do."

Beverly huffed as she plopped backwards, crossing her legs and blowing a strand of hair out of her face and looking around the room as Gretta rifled through her desk for her makeup box. She'd customized it herself - originally it was a large luxury cake box from the fancy baker's in town, but Gretta had glued in cardboard sections to turn it into a bona fide survival kit. It always amazed Beverly at how well-kept everything was. There were sections for foundation, concealer, powder, blusher, eyeshadow, liner, mascara, glitter, lipstick, lipgloss... Beverly's own arsenal had only ever consisted of a Dr Pepper lip smacker that won its last legs and an equally shabby black mascara. Gretta owned practically twelve of the same thing. She watched as her girlfriend flipped open a makeup book, studying it with the same concentration a student would with a textbook, before grabbing a brush and saying to Beverly, "Okay, first - concealer."

Gretta squeezed a little concealer on the brush, and began to gently dab it underneath Beverly's eyes. "I thought you started with foundation," Beverly said, puzzled.

"No, no," Gretta replied, her voice distant with concentration as she dotted the liquid around Beverly's face. "Always concealer to cover up dark circles, spots, and any other imperfections. I would've thought a supermodel like you would have known that."

Beverly grinned wide. This was one of Gretta's favourite games to play. " _Supermodel_?"

"Of course!" Gretta wiped off the brush and picked up a sponge, leaning forwards to blend the concealer in. Once that was finished, she dusted everything with powder. "Are you not Beverly _Keene_ -" Just the mention of their names as one was enough to make Beverly blush with happiness. "-world-famous supermodel and singer?"

"Ah, yes," Beverly laughed. "That's me. Are you not Gretta Keene, world-famous makeup artist and designer?"

"Good! And yes, I'm working on my favourite client. Who also happens to be my wife." Beverly watched as Gretta searched through the box, plucking out a pale pink blusher and a big fluffy brush. She unscrewed the lid, spinning the brush in a circle like a painter before tapping some of the pink sparkly dust off. Beverly felt that she didn't need it, given that her cheeks were so red already from being near Gretta, but obeyed when the blonde said, "Okay, I need a big cute smile." Two swipes of the brush from cheek to temple on either side of her face, and Beverly relaxed her expression as the blusher brush was replaced with one covered in silver glitter. This took one swoop each down her cheekbones and nose, and then dotted in the middle of her cupid's bow. "Masc _aaaa_ ra," Gretta said, her voice lilting up at the end as she brushed two coats of black on Beverly's lashes, dabbing some off with a tissue. "And eyeshadow! _Glittery_ eyeshadow." This was pink, and smeared across her eyelids with the pad of Gretta's index finger. "Finally! Lipstick," Gretta announced, picking up a tube and pulling off the lid to reveal a stick of shimmery red, testing the colour on the back of her hand as she returned back to 'interviewing' Beverly. She adopted a plummy, posh voice, something close to a British accent. "So, Miss Marsh, what can you tell us about your amazingly and highly successful wife?"

Beverly scrunched up her face in thought, her nose crinkling adorably. "Wellllll... she's very beautiful, and funny, and _sassy_ , and-and she always cheers me up if I feel sad, even if she isn't feeling great herself. And she's so so kind, and her heart is so big. She makes me feel so safe and content, like nothing bad can touch me when she's around... like she'll fight it off if it dares to come near. She was my first kiss- I'd never kissed anyone before, but she had, and she taught me underneath the willow tree after school, and it was so wonderful and sweet. And it sounds cheesy but I'm... I'm so happy to be with her. I really am so happy."

She stopped, looking up, her breath coming in short huffs. It was very quiet except for the Martika CD playing on the stereo behind her. Gretta's blue eyes were big and watery, and her expression was one Beverly had never really seen before - one of enchantment.

"I-I'm sorry!" Beverly pushed out suddenly. "I kind of got a little carried away, and it's-it's all true, what I said, like I wasn't making it up-" She watched in confusion as Gretta swiped it across her own lips like warpaint before grabbing Beverly's arms. She darted forwards kissed her, right on the lips.

They'd kissed before. They'd kissed probably hundreds of times before now, in every scenario and room they could be alone or hidden away in. Every kiss felt like the first to them both - Beverly's were soft and sweet, while Gretta's were a little deeper, a little more passionate. But this one... this one felt different, and new, and made Beverly melt. She bought her hands up to rest on either side of Gretta's face, slotting her knee between Gretta's legs as the mattress creaked a little under both of their weight. Gretta's hand slid up the striped fabric on Beverly's back, coming up to rest and knot in that river of red hair, her warm fingers touching the pale skin of Beverly's neck. Every nerve ending on their bodies felt like stars as Gretta suddenly pulled back with a gasp, her hands dropping, her cheeks bright pink, her eyes shining.

There was a crackly silence between them both as they stared, and then Beverly blurted out, "Lady and the Tramp."

"What-? Oh!" Gretta laughed shakily as she spotted the trail of saliva between them, swatting it away with her hand. They both giggled before that silence settled in again, comfortable this time. Beverly nuzzled forwards, resting against Gretta as she put her arms around her.

"How do I look?" she asked.

Gretta studied her face for a few seconds. "Heart-stoppingly beautiful, as always," she murmured with a smile. "But make sure you wash it all off before you go to sleep tonight."


End file.
